User blog:Dog4591/A jorney back in time
No jammerster this is not a blog about pre-aplha and stuff like that. This blog instead covers trade in lego universe. It was May 8, 2010. The day after my birthday, the wipe, and a name bug. Before that I was using the lego universe website for MLN. I had no idea what lego universe even was. I always had that beta sign up link on the home screen of the site and on May 8, 2010 I decided to click on the link. What I found out shocked. LEGO UNIVERSE WAS (And still is) A VIDEO GAME! NOT JUST A VIDEO GAME BUT A MMOG! I WAS SUPER EXCITED! I signed up for beta and I *Sad face* GOT IN! :P I WAS SUPER EXCITED! (Again :P) I downloaded the game patcher (Wait, wait, wait :P) and when it finished I clicked on the "Play" button and sat thought the opening videos. Then I signed in and created a minifigure. I think it was MaxQuakeBug or something. Or was that later? Anyway the game was PERFECT! The drop rates were (About) right. The price were not so good but later they made them good. I later pre-ordered the game and played on founders launch. Though-out 2010 we got WBL (3 Worlds), Return To the VE, and frostburg. It was all perfect. Then it was 2011. We learned about the crux prime launch and I started farming the spider cave and later GF and FV when I got an elite and later 3-3-4. The drop rates were perfect. The prices were perfect. The hardness of the spiders was perfect. It was all perfect. We were a week away from the crux prime update. We were all excited. Perhaps too excited. A dev screwed up and wishing wells gave out thousands of coins every time. While at first glance that looks like a good bug it was really the worst bug in all of lego universe! It caused hyper-infaltion. And then we got the crux prime update which was perfect but because the bug happened a week before the launch many link hyper-infaltion with the crux prime update. Because of that players complained about the update and drop rates were lowed to so low that a stormling invader gave more then an ape invader. Well not more stuff but instead better stuff. Prices scored and the econmy pretty much crashed. And then from in-sane prices in nexus tower to drop rates of normal apes getting lowered AND them becoming harded. From the trade cap to the upcoming level system (LEGO said lu would never have levels because they (Levels) are un-fair) LEGO has tryed to fix the problem but instead made it worse. What ever happened to free market? So now you know the roots of the problem and how it was made worse. But we complain because we do lego trys to fix it but it instead gets worse. Until next time, Dog4591. Category:Blog posts